


Variations of Mischa

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, sister/brother relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a million Mischas that never were - but here, only a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blue

What she remembers of Castle Lecter is darkness; screams; a face that comes to her at night and tells her to be quiet, tells her to hide, tells her to be anything but good. The horror of her toddler years remains a mystery, pieced together by what she can glean from the memories of others.

The first time she kills a man is in self-defence, she swears, and the French courts cannot hold her. Lady Murasaki leaves a note for her niece before she sails home.

Mischa is deep untouchable ice, and cannot be splintered by twigs from Hiroshima.


	2. gold

Twin spheres cannot be too close or too separate; they are always together, the one perfectly replicated in the other. So Mischa has always found herself a star trailing after her brother’s sun, and never found that place wanting. She would just as soon be a planet, but he insists she burn brighter, and Hannibal’s approval means more to her than anything else in the world. 

Lady Murasaki is the moon warmed by them both, distant and remote. Beloved by both Mischa and Hannibal, unwilling to touch. Time alone will tell if she too can supernova, or will remain the dust of stars.

They are Lecters: cruel, capricious, of a class all their own. They will survive.


	3. labyrinth

Mischa has had many identities through the years, swimming from one to the other like a wary trout. She belongs to none of them but all of them, each facade as wearyingly useful as the next. 

But Moriarty - Moriarty, there is a work of art that will keep her sustained for decades to come. It is as fully her as she can come, pared down of obligations to social contracts. Moriarty is an enigma, a labyrinth, a code that cannot be solved because the solution is locked in the mind palace of a woman who cannot, does not exist.

She inscribes another coded message to her brother as he lingers in prison and waits for the signal to release him. They must have their games, after all.


	4. ghost

There is no death here. There is no pain. There is only the shadow of things that are, as they are no longer not.

Mischa does not know the meaning of the word “no". All she knows is her brother, quiet, hurt, cold, and she wants to be with him. 

She fades through his body and into his lap, puts her arms around his neck, and whispers “No sad, Anniba."

She throws a tantrum when he does not stop crying. He does not pay attention. Mischa will not understand why her brother grows older and looks like their father, why he will not ever see her, why he does adult things like a grownup. She will not understand until the day he too parts the veil and walks through.

Mischa does not forgive him for a long time.


End file.
